In the field of outdoor image capturing, monitoring systems are often placed in a relatively desolated and harsh environment, so when a failure occurs in the machines due to the harsh environment (such as rain, moisture, and etc.) or power exhaustion, a considerable amount of labor is required to restart the systems. This may delay the progress of monitoring.
In addition, if wireless monitoring and control is employed for machines that are located in areas where the qualities of the wireless signals are often poor, the machines may consume a large amount of power attempting to connect to the networks when wireless signal quality is low, furthermore, monitoring data may not be complete due to loss of packets. Moreover, the optical setup and the time required for image capturing of the monitoring machines cannot be remotely adjusted in some cases, resulting in degradation in the qualities of the captured images as well as a large quantity of redundant data and unnecessary power consumption.
Thus, in view of the above drawbacks, an automatic image-capturing system is proposed in the disclosure to address the various shortcomings described above.